Love Hina Game Remix
by Master Lumine
Summary: What if the majority of characters got overhauled? A story of love, confusion, magic, Mavericks, and sword techniques. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Master Lumine presents...

Love Hina: Game Remix

"Ha ha ha ha..."

"Did you know? If two people get into Tokyo University together, they can live happily ever after."

"...Wow..."

"Please promise me, Jamie. When we grow up, let's get into Tokyo U together."

"I... promise... I'll meet you there..."

15 years later...

My name is James Laurendeau. For 15 years, I've been plagued by a dream involving a little girl and a promise. But I have no idea why this is in my head, especially when I prefer thinking about video games, bowling, and Dungeons and Dragons. I have no ambition about college and until recently, was busy searching for a job.

The recent event was reuniting with my Aunt Nina (I'm adopted, my original last name was Stanley). I found out that she owned an apartment complex in Hinata, Japan. Since it's my dream to see Japan, when Aunt Nina invited me to stay, I accepted.

I remember getting off the jet and seeing Tokyo for the first time. One word: Colossal. Luckily it wasn't hard to get around. What stuck in my mind though, was the first conversation with her. After getting some lunch at a McDonalds (trying to order a DQP without onions, problematic), a poster caught my eye. It featured a large building I've seen in my favorite anime,  
but I obviously couldn't read it. Suddenly, I heard a voice behind me.

"Tokyo University. Home of the highest forms of antropology, and video game design majors in the world. Registration..."

I turned around to see a woman about my age reading the sign behind me. Her figure was more ...pronounced than most Japanease women, but her face was covered by her sunhat. "What? You wanted to find out what the sign said did you?"

"Uhh... Hai. Arigato."

She walked away and I headed to the Bullet Train bound for Hinata. Little did I know that our destinies were intertwined...

?End Chapter 1?

Haiyes

Arigatothank you (casual)

Rated T for the same reasons as Love Hina. Please review. I do not own Love Hina, Megaman X8,  
the Final Fantasy series, Kingdom hearts, or Pokemon. 


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to Hinata part 2

As I left the station, I was thouroughly enjoying the sites (though because of my favorite anime, I was getting a major sense of deja vu). Eventually, I crossed the bridge to the hot springs district.  
Stopping to rest, I saw a forlorn girl with brown hair about 14 years old sitting some distance from me. Inspired, I began sketching her with a smile (I'm good at drawing, but not at the caliber of Van Gogh). Unfortunately, this was interrupted by some old men who swiped my notepad.

The game of "Monkey in the Middle" resulted in the girl seeing my sketch. "Me... Why...?" she asked.

"Um...Uhhhhh...SORRY!" I ran off without my notepad.

In a couple of minutes, I was awestruck... because I was seeing the actual Hinata apartments! After I collected myself, I searched the premises, looking for Aunt Nina. Typically, no one was home... though I did find some hot springs. Impulsive that I am, I changed into some bathing trunks and relaxed in the springs. I honestly thought the springs were coed.

BIG, BIG, MISTAKE!

A minute after I got in, I saw a figure enter the spring. The sigh I heard brought me to the wrong conclusion that it was a female intruder. I stood up, "Hey! What are you doing here?"

The young woman spoke rapid Japanease (which I could not comprehend) in a unfriendly tone. Shifting from fight to flight, I went to move to the right and I slipped...

...right into a face full of cleavage.

POW! A solid blow from the woman sent me into the changing room, where my eyes adjusted to see an older green haired girl wearing odd clothing an holding a whip. CRACK went the whip. "Baka hentai."

I ran! I was zipping from room to room as fast as I can, but those two women were following me at every step.  
Down one set of stairs, I was ambushed by a dark-skinned girl and her toy tanks (Ouch!). Dodging her, I ran outside only to be surrounded by all three females! Green-hair questioned Spring girl (who had raven-black hair) and Spring girl approached me with both fists. I was ready to cry...

"Oh, you're here."

A fourth woman, older than any of them, had arrived. Sensing deja vu, I remembered that Aunt Nina had told me to look for someone if she wasn't home. This was her: Haruka Urashima.

"Oh wow! I found you. You must be Miss Haruka!" I ran over and gave her a gratifying hug. "Hi Miss Haruka!"

POW!

Before I passed out, I heard an accented voice say "Just call me Haruka."

?End Chapted 2?

Baka means stupid, idiot, or jerk.  
Hentai means male pervert (ecchi is the female version).

Sorry about the delay please read and review. 


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to Hinata part 3

Before I begin, I promise to write longer chapters kei-kun (Kei-kun?). All conversations are also translated.

?begin?

"NO!"

That was my reply when Haruka informed me I was to be the manager of the Hinata Apartments. After recovering, I was ordered to the dining room where Haruka told me the big news. Needless to say, I was pissed.

"I know what's going to happen. I'll get beaten up every single day for circumstances beyond my control, be forced to work long hours, and get hounded by teases every single time I turn a corner! No!"

"Besides," replied Spring girl "we can't have a man be the manager when I'm studying for Tokyo U."

"Tokyo U? Is that good to eat?" asked the dark skinned girl, whose name was Kaolla Su.

"He can at least stay here for tonight. We can discuss this tomorrow." said Haruka.

Everyone else agreed, and I went to my room. This was very tiring to me and I just wanted time to play my Game Boy. But a couple of minutes later, Whip girl (Rydia Mystra) entered.

"Why konnichiwa James. What are you doing?" she asked with a sultry look on her face.

"TEASE!" I ran out of the room. I needed to explain to Haruka the reason why I couldn't be manager...

?scene?

"What was that all about?

"I just wanted to tease him, but he's no fun" said Rydia.

"Oookay, he's weird" 'and yet... I recognize him...'

?scene?

"You're that inept with females? You have no problems with me."

"I meant females my age, Haruka" I said.

"Well you can at least try. You never know if you'll find some friends."

"Mmmm." I left. I knew she was right, but I was a coward. My own birth mother was neglectful, and I never learned to trust anyone. To strengthen my resolve, I began cleaning the apartments. As I was scrubbing the hot springs, I was interrupted, "Hey! I remember you!"

It was the girl with the sunhat! "I read that sign for Tokyo U to you."

"How do you know me?" I asked.

"I live here" She took off her hat. It was the hot spring girl! "I'm Utada Tenshi."

I was spellbound for all of three seconds. "Don't worry. I'll be leaving by tomorrow. The cleaning job is an apology for the intrusion" I replied in an annoyed tone.

"I'm... actually sorry to hear that." said Utada. "Did you want to enter Tokyo U?"

"Well, I did want to create video games, but I don't even know Japanease."

"Well..." Utada began, but then she slipped.

"Hey!" I caught her, but we both fell, she on top of me. (Minds out of the gutter!)

At that point, Utada surprised me by saying "Mmm... up close You're kind of cute."

"Hey!" shouted Rydia. "What's going on here?"

"Well..." I began.

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" The air was filled with bursts of laser fire. We all looked up to see a green cyber version of Boba Fett with a gun on it's shoulder. He was standing on the roof over the bath house entrance. "So, two of the Chosen are here."

"Oh wow! Who is he?" asked Su.

"That's... Vile. But it's not possible! He's imaginary!" I exclaimed. That reply was met with Vile pressing his gun against my face. "Does this look imaginary to you!" he asked.

"Tenshi Bullets!" Vile was blown sideways. I looked left to see Utada standing there holding two guns.

"Damn!" He flew up to his original perch. "We will meet again, Mage and Angel! Give my regards to Knight!" He flew off.

'That's weird' I thought. 'What did he mean by the Chosen?' "Now, as I was saying..."

"I made him a deal" said Utada. "If he would stay on as manager, I would teach him Japanease. He told me he wanted to be a video game creator, and he was asking me all these questions about Tokyo U."

"That would be interesting" said Rydia. "If you fail the entrance exam in a few months, the two of you can enter together next year."

"Like that would ever happen!"

?scene?

As I sat in the men's hot tub (set up thanks to Haruka and the residents) I reflected on the past day's events.  
To defend myself, Haruka taught me how to cast magic using an enchanted parasol owned by Aunt Nina. Also, I started my lessons in Japanease with Tenshi-san. Typically, things were looking up.

"Hey, Laurendeau-san. How's the hot tub?" Speak of the angel. "Fine" I said.

"I'm over here. Come and face me" she said from the hot springs. Expecting the worst, I went over to the railing facing the springs. I was not disappointed.

"YOU PERVERT!" POW!

People from miles around thought the Goofy voice actor was in town.

?end Chapter 3?

Please R&R 


End file.
